The Key of Discovery
by awsum-loser
Summary: When the Xiaolin crew meet two kids from a different dimension after using the key of discovery, what adventures could these powerful kids bring to the young monks?
1. Chapter 1

Heys people, this story wasn't exactly written by me. It was first written by Sugarmakesmeangry, but they really wanted me to post it. I was just going to edit it, but they REALLY wanted me to post it! So I did. I did a bit of editing and changed some of the word choice, but it's still Sugar's story, and a good one at that. So please be nice, this is there first fic.

------------

"A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated!" shouted Dojo, beginning to itch.

"What's it called lil' partner?" questioned Clay.

Omi assisted Dojo's shaking hands in opening the ancient scroll. "The Key of Discovery is similar to the Golden tiger claws, but is rumored to open gateways to alternate realities too. I wonder if there is a universe full of supermodels, if so, I'm going there!" replied Dojo.

"Come on, lets go!" shouted Raimundo, the young wind master was eager to go.

Dojo became a 40 ft dragon, and they all climbed onto his back, like they always did. They flew into the sky together. They soon arrived at the location of the Shen Gong Wu; Notre Dame, Paris. The gargoyles on the ancient cathedral stared down at them, Dojo shrank back to normal size. "How about you guys go ahead, I, err, I, err, don't want to get eaten by the hunchback!" the little dragon was scared.

Inside the building, the xiaolin dragons tiptoed quietly, Jack Spicer could have been waiting for them with his army of androids. It seemed that the Key may have been on the outside of the building, they couldn't find it anywhere. "We have looked low and high, but no key." said Omi.

The dragons walked back outside, there was no Dojo. "Oh no, were could he be?" asked Kimiko.

"Up here!"

The young monks all looked up, there was Dojo, hanging onto a gargoyles nose. "How'd you get up there, partner? asked Clay.

"A butterfly landed on my head, I thought it was a monster trying to suck out my delicious creamy center." replied Dojo.

"Jet Bootsu!" Omi put on the ancient footwear and used them to hover up to Dojo.  
A few meters away, Omi saw another gargoyle, this one had something in its mouth, something gold and shiny. "Wait here Dojo, I must inspect that statue over there." said Omi. The bald monk flew over to the gargoyle, in its mouth was the Key of Discovery, and it was gold, encrusted with diamonds. "Fellow warriors, I have found the key!"

The warriors cheered. "No Jack Spicer this time!" cheered Kimiko, she hugged Raimundo, who blushed.

Picking Dojo off the gargoyle, Omi flew back down to the ground. He showed the key to everyone, they thought it looked pretty cool. "So, can we test it out, I want to see the land of supermodels!" blurted Raimundo, drooling slightly.

"Since Omi found the Shen Gong Wu, he should test it out first, then we can see the land of supermodels!" Answered Dojo, also drooling.

Omi held the mystical object up in the air. "Key of Discovery!" he shouted. A narrow beam of light came from the tip of the Key, it hit a cloud in the sky. The cloud turned pink as soon as the beam hit it.

"Dojo, why'd it change the cloud pink? Are we in some pink clouded reality now?" asked Clay.

Suddenly, they heard a faint shouting sound, it was coming from the sky. The 5 friends looked up, two faint dots were heading towards them.

"What is it?" Kimiko was the first to ask, but she knew everyone else was thinking the same thing.

.  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Falcons Eye!" Shouted Raimundo, he put the small Shen Gong Wu to his eye. Through it he saw two kids, a boy and a girl, falling from the sky. The Boy had a green shirt and blue pants, he had brown hair. The girl falling with him was blonde, she wore a pink miniskirt and shirt. "They're kids! Quick, somebody do something!" Shouted the dragon of the wind.

Dojo grew 10 times his size again, Omi quickly hopped on. They flew up until the two kids were a few meters away. Omi heard one kid say something.

"Oh no, Dra, a monster!"

"Huh? Omi, I think they called me a monster!" Shouted Dojo.

"Miles, what shall we do?" said one of the kids, it was hard to make out which one.

"Don't worry Dra, I can take care of it; MEGA MOKA BLUE ATTACK!"A blue beam of light seemed to come from the boys hands, the blue fire just missed Dojo.

"Whoa, Omi they mean business! Should we rescue them?" asked Dojo.

"Yes, they are in need of help!" answered Omi. They swooped up to catch the two people, but they kicked and shouted. "Don't be frightened, we are trying to help!" Said Omi.

The 2 kids still looked frightened. "Miles, I think he means It." said the blonde Girl, the boy then started to calm down. Dojo flew back to the ground, were the Xiaolin dragons wondered who the 2 people were.

"New friends, please tell us who you are!" Omi said with a big happy grin on his face.

"Erm..." Said the boy "My name is Miles, and this is Dra. Where are we?"

"France." answered Clay.

"France? What's that?" asked Dra.

"Oh, you must of came from another dimension, were do you live?" asked Raimundo.

Together Dra and Miles told a long story, by the end the Xiaolin crew were puzzled.  
"So you come from a world called Mega earth, and live in the country of Woma land?" Kimiko asked while scratching her head.

"And you're super heroes?" Added Dojo.

"Yes, yes, its all true, me and Dra are super heroes because we have amazing powers. Wait a minute, you never told us your names." said Miles. So the Xiaolin told Miles and Dra their names as they flew back to the temple.

------------

Please review! I'm sure it'd mean a lot! Now I'm gonna go work on my other stories….


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter two. Hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

------------

Dojo, the Xiaolin dragons, and the two strangers landed at the temple. Dojo returned to his normal size. Then Dra walked up to Omi and Dojo "Thanks a lot for saving me and Miles back there guys; we're sorry we thought you were a monster, That Mega moka blue almost toasted you." she said looking down at the dragon and monk.

"Thank you very much for the apology, but me and Dojo better go to-" His speech was cut off when Dra bent over and kissed him on the forehead. Omi began to gargle like a drunken baboon, a big smile spread across his lips.

"Omi, are you feeling alright, you look-" Dojo's speech was cut off when Dra kissed him on the nose. Dojo began to giggle like a retarded hyena; a grin appeared on his face.

"See you later boys!" Dra said, following the others into the temple. Omi and Dojo zigzagged after them tittering like hamsters on helium.

Meanwhile, Raimundo showed Miles some of the Shen Gong Wu. "This is the vault; it's were we keep the wu." said Rai.

"Whoa!" said Miles looking at the Sword of the storm.

"This is the one that transported you to this world, we're still sorry about that..." Said Rai, showing Miles the Key of discovery.

"Don't worry, I'm sure well find a way home" answered Miles.

Suddenly Omi came into the vault with a crimson face. He skipped down the steps to Raimundo and Miles. "Um, Omi, are you feeling ok?" asked Raimundo.

Omi shook his head, his face was becoming its normal yellowish color again. "What- oh, I am feeling fine Raimundo, I was bitten by a mosquito- a very pretty mosquito." he replied.

"Um, I like insects too..." said miles, looking puzzled.

Raimundo put the Key of discovery back in the vault. "The key of discovery is a most difficult Shen gong wu to master; but there may be some way to control where it takes you." said Omi.

"In the meantime lets do some training; that move you used back in France was pretty awesome!" said Raimundo to Miles.

In the courtyard; Kimiko and Clay were practicing their combat skills on dummies. Raimundo and Miles walked in, Miles looked pretty eager to join in. Just then; wise Master Fung walked into the courtyard. "Young monks, Dojo has asked me to see if Miles and Dra would like to show us their abilities. You may learn something from them." he said.   
Dra and Miles looked at each other and smiled. "Sure, we'll be happy to. Miles, you can go first!" Dra replied happily.

.  
Miles walked into the center of the courtyard. "Ok, what I'm about to show you are my five signature moves. I think I'll fight ten dummies." said Miles. Miles eyed the 10 figures, looking at each one. "DOUBLE CLOCK!" he shouted as he leapt into the air and slammed two of the dummies down with his fists; one on each head. two small craters appeared in the ground underneath them. "SONIC BOOM!" Miles shouted. He clapped his hands together, a shockwave blasted out; destroying one dummy and making a crater appear in the wall behind it. "MEGA HEADBUTT!" he shouted. He rammed into a dummy and sent it flying backwards it created a crater beside the dummy destroyed by the sonic boom. "MEGA MOKA BLUE ATTACK!" The blue blast incinerated two dummies. "FINISHING MOVE; SPIRIT ORB!" Miles charged up a huge ball of blue flame in his hands, then slammed it into the remaining dummies. When the smoke cleared, the last dummies remains laid at the bottom of a crater.

Miles looked back at the others and smiled. "What do you think?' He asked. Master Fung, Dojo, and The monks stood there staring with their jaws dropped.

"Great ghost of Dashi!" exclaimed Omi

"In-incredible! whispered Kimiko.

"Wha?" Raimundo said questionably. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"In my whole 1500 years, that has to be one of the most incredible things I've ever seen!" shouted Dojo, obviously amazed.

"I haven't seen that much of a mess since Dojo threw up at the end of Episode 24!" commented Clay.

"Go Miles! It gets better each time I see it!" cheered Dra.

Master Fung rubbed his eyes. "Dra, perhaps you could show us your powers."

Just then Dojo erupted into one of his fits. "A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated!"

"I guess I'll have to show you guys some other time." Dra said as the others jumped on the newly 40 foot Dojo.

"Why don't you two come with us? The more the gayer!" Omi suggested as Dra and Miles gave him odd stares.

"He means the more the merrier." Raimundo corrected.

"Oh, well then sure we'll go." Miles answered. Dra and Miles both jumped on Dojo. Dojo then took off into the sky.

Kimiko unrolled the Shen Gong Wu scroll and began to read it aloud. "The Jade Whistle has the ability to fire sonic blasts when you blow into it, but it might be nowhere near as powerful as that sonic boom Miles performed earlier." She said.

"Oh, thank you very much!" said Miles, looking proud.

------------

Alright now it's time to review! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

------------

"So Dojo; where is the Jade whistle?" asked Clay.

"Lake Nakuru in Kenya; its a little lake where hundreds of flamingos live. Don't swim in the water though, it'll burn your skin!" answered Dojo

.  
"Aw, flamingos, they're so beautiful!" squealed Dra.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as you." answered Dojo. Dra blushed, Miles looked confused.

"Do you like flamingos too, Miles?" asked Kimiko.

"Not really; I prefer Parotjaksuns." answered Miles as if it was a common thing to say.

"Yeah… What are they?" questioned Raimundo.

Miles then remembered he was in a different world "They're flightless birds native to Woma land, they have pink feathers, long scaly tails and big beaks; they're big enough to ride on." replied Miles.

"Your world sounds most interesting; may I go there one day, Dra?" asked Omi.

"Can I go there too Dra?" asked Dojo. Mile began to look confused again.

Suddenly, a yellow bird flew from the sky. Before Clay could notice, it pecked him on the arm. "Ouch! Clay cried out in pain.

"What happened?" asked Raimundo, turning to Clay.

"It seems that a certain bird doesn't like me, and I thought turkeys were vicious!" replied Clay; rubbing his arm.

"Lets hope the flamingos don't peck him!" said Miles.

Kenya appeared below them. They could see the lake and the pink birds. "Here we are!" shouted Kimiko happily. They landed beside the lake. Raimundo looked for the Jade whistle with the Falcons eye; the Jade whistle should have been easy to spot amongst the pink feathers. Suddenly, they heard a sound, a bit like a helicopter. A Jackbot flew from the sky and hit Raimundo. Followed by that, an evil laugh filled the air. "Jack Spicer!" shouted Kimiko.

The evil boy genius floated down by the aid of his Helibot. "Nice to see you Xiaolin losers, but I've got a whistle to collect!" shouted Jack.

"Who's that?" asked Miles.

"That is Jack Spicer, a most worthy adversary!" replied Omi.  
Jack stopped and looked at Miles, then flew down to him. "Jack Spicer's the name; here's the number you have to call to join my evil fan club!"

Miles looked confused once again. "Don't listen to him Miles! He's the guy we're up against!" shouted Raimundo.

Wuya appeared beside Jack still in her ghostly form. "Jack, you should be looking for the Jade Whistle, not for someone who wants to join your stupid fan club!" she hissed.

"Hey cool, a ghost, my brother has a friend who's a ghost!" Miles said.

Jack, Wuya and the Jackbots flew towards the Whistle; a Jackbot had found it in a flamingos mouth, and had lured the bird away from it by using some seed. "Stop! That wu is mine!" Shouted a feminine voice.

Katnappe jumped from the shadows and took down 2 Jackbots, sending the whistle into the air. "Quick, get it Miles!" Shouted Clay.

Both Miles and Dra jumped into the air, Jack flew up, Katnappe closely followed. Dra and Miles touched the whistle with their fingers; Jack touched it with his nose and Katnappe touched it with her nail. "Ashley, and- um, whoever you two are, I challenge the 3 of you to a Xiaolin showdown!" exclaimed the evil genius.

"What's a Xiaolin showdown?" shouted Dra to Kimiko.

"Don't worry; its a fight where you have to wager Shen Gong Wu, one for each person. The person who called the showdown creates the rules!" replied Kimiko.

"Ok, now we're finished; I wager the Tongue of Saiping!" Jack said with a grin. He thought he had an advantage over the two since they were new.

"Humph, pathetic! I wager the Juju flytrap!" purred Katnappe.

Dra and Miles looked worried. "Kimiko, we don't have anything to wager!" shouted Dra.

"Don't worry! You can use these!" Clay shouted back throwing the Jet Bootsu and Lunar Locket to them. "Ok, now we have something to wager; I wager- these!" said Miles holding the Jet Bootsu.

"Jet Bootsu!" Omi corrected.

"And I have this locket thing!" shouted Dra.

"Lunar Locket!" Omi corrected again.

" The game is if you fall in the water you're out! Gon Yi Tempai!" shouted Jack.

"What does that mean?" asked Dra.

"GO!"

------------

Please review! Tell me whatcha think so far!


End file.
